


Of Dangerous Apples and Ill-Conceived Lessons

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Frodo Baggins in Erebor, M/M, One Shot, Poor Dwalin, Romance, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin might not be a good dwarf but he does consider himself an honorable one. Or he attempts to be one at least. These attempts would be much more successful if blasted Thorin hadn't asked him to teach Bilbo's nephew defense and if a certain devilish hobbit wasn't asking about  <em>grips</em> and proper hand placement on a sword. </p><p>That is to say Dwalin tries to abstain and fails spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dangerous Apples and Ill-Conceived Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't have enough to make a full story but I enjoyed making this oneshot! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Dwalin was not a _good_ dwarf.

In fact he was certain that Balin had a list stored away somewhere of all his misdeeds and ill-conceived ideas. His brother was wise beyond his years and was often sought out for mediation or advice. Yet for his own kin he saved his darker more mischievous side.

However Dwalin refused to take the blame on this alone. As in with most of the items on that aforementioned list Thorin had been involved.

Dwalin liked to think of himself as noble, highly skilled and loyal to a fault. He would never even try to pretend that he abstained from things he wanted. In fact more often than not he went after it with both hammers swinging.

Then Thorin met Bilbo the fussy little gentle hobbit who had inadvertently saved them all. When their beloved King had finally managed to court the hobbit who in turn accepted there was a short time before preparations for a wedding had to take place.

And that's when the trouble started for Dwalin.

 

“He’s Bilbo’s nephew…or cousin I’m not quite sure. Bilbo worries that the lad has no fighting experience and Erebor is not as safe as I would like for him to be here. Yet he is the only remaining family that Bilbo wishes to be at our wedding and so…I would like you to train him a little. Just enough to defend himself, he’s not a child at least.”

Dwalin leveled a heavy look at Thorin. He had thought that one unprotected hobbit was enough. True Bilbo had learned to swing a sword around but that was a far cry from the disciplined training most dwarves would have. If put against more than mindless orcs Dwalin still feared for Bilbo’s safety. Yet how could he deny keeping his only family member safe? If anything hobbits seemed to be quick learners and it was unlikely that the lad would be alone too often. “Aye…I’ll teach him a thing or two.”

Thorin smiled broadly and Dwalin felt a weight move in his chest. Ever since returning to his right state of mind with Bilbo by his side, his kin safe, and Erebor once again his Thorin’s smiles came more easily these days. That was worth more to Dwalin than any portion of gold.

 

Then he met the little devil hiding behind an angel’s face.

 

“Am I holding this correctly Dwalin? It still feels rather stiff in my hands.”

Frodo Baggins was indeed every bit as unusual as his uncle (the dwarves mutually decided that was the easiest relationship to settle on)

He was about his uncle’s height with dark curly hair, a pale completion, and an easy smile. He seemed taken with Dwalin instantly and the second that Balin had seen the lad he had nearly laughed himself hoarse.

It should be possibly mentioned that Dwalin had always favored his partners to be petite with dark hair.

“Aye lad that’s good enough. Now let’s focus on building up your arm’s strength.” Dwalin tried to keep his mind focused on the lesson instead of admiring Frodo’s slender calves or the way his white training tunic seemed to endlessly frustrate him by slide off his shoulder. Not to mention if the boy spoke of grips any longer Dwalin was fairly certain he was going to lose his mind.

Instead of following the direction Frodo huffed and looked down at his grip “But I want to know that I am holding it _properly_. Please Dwalin show me again. I want to get this right.”

Dwalin stifled a groan. In all honesty if it had been any other student they would have gone over the grip until either it was correct or their hands were too numb to hold the blade any longer. He felt shamefully guilty that he was stiffing Frodo of a proper lesson but it was for his own sanity. “Alrighty one more time then we work on that arm.”

He swallowed as he came up behind Frodo and leaned over him to help reconfigure his hands on the blade. It was a rather close approximation of the grip he had shown him earlier he only needed to guide with his thumb rather than his pointer. “There you are.”

Standing like this was almost torture. He could feel how nicely Frodo matched against his chest and despite his best intentions he caught a whiff of Frodo’s hair confirming his worst fears that it smelled like apples.

Dwalin loved apples.

“Dwalin?” Frodo’s voice was soft and almost hesitant.

He cursed himself, now he had gone and scared the boy. He pulled away determined to get himself under control when Frodo followed the movement. He let the sword drop and turned to look at Dwalin directly.

“Dwalin.” This time Frodo’s voice was sure. “I wonder if you are perhaps…that is to say…may I kiss you?”

The lad was looking up at him with clear blue eyes and an expression of yearning. He inched forward and placed the softest kiss on Dwalin’s lips. It felt no more than petals brushing against his skin but it made the fire inside him flare all the hotter.

Dwalin found himself crowding Frodo against the training post they had been using as a pretend foe. Now the hobbit’s back was pressed against it and Dwalin’s larger form caged Frodo in. “This is a bad idea lad.”

The color was high on Frodo’s cheeks but he seemed resolved to see this through. “I know what I’m asking for Dwalin. I think I can handle it.”

Dwalin rested his head on Frodo’s thin shoulders and pressed tender kisses along the long column of neck he had been watching all afternoon. He gave a teasing bite and savored the way it made the lad arch and against him. “No you can’t…but I’m going to give it to you anyways.”

 

On Balin’s list there was another item to be added. No doubt affairs with the consort’s nephew were frowned upon but this time Dwalin most definitely blamed Thorin.

And perhaps an impish hobbit that looked far too proud of the love bites flowering on his neck.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
